


Love Story

by Dreameater55taker



Series: Humans, Demons, and everything in Between [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Gay, M/M, secretly in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: This is part of the same world as Magni's Harem





	

Stumbling towards the castle the dark tan color demon held his hand to his side which was dripping a dark black blood onto the ground. Reaching the gate he leaned against the cool stone letting out a ragged breath, “I go out to get something and I get hurt.” He let his head slump back, and he could feel his hair brushing against his face.  
“My Lord.” An arm moved around the tan demon’s shoulders, keeping him steady, “Let’s get you inside and to a healer.” A pale demon with white hair and silver armor helped get the lord inside.  
Chuckling softly, “Yuki...” He leaned against the demon.  
Yuki smiled, “You’re safe now, Lord Azure.” Yuki got Azure to the healers and helped him sit down on one of the beds there before stepping back. Once he was healed up Azure moved to get up before he paused looking towards Yuki.  
The knight was giving him a hard look, “You shouldn’t leave without protection, My Lord.”  
“Oh, well um...” Azure rubbed the back of his head, “It was just a small trip.”  
“You barely came back walking.” Yuki deadpanned.  
“It was a surprisingly strong demon.” Azure twiddled his thumbs together, “So um... Yeah.”  
Healers were already working on Azure, casting their magic to mend him. Yuki’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t leave without a proper guard, My Lord.”  
“I don’t like my full guard following me around.” He crossed his arms as he felt the wound mending together, “It’s too much.”  
“Going with no guard is hardly the better idea.” One of Yuki’s white fox ears twitched in annoyance, “Take at least me next time.”  
“You were busy.” Azure weakly argued back.  
Yuki crossed his arms, “I’m never too busy to protect you, it’s my job.”  
He sighed as he moved his back around pulling out an object, “Happy birthday.” He held out the box to Yuki.  
“You went out to get me a present?” Yuki’s anger turned to surprise as he took the box.  
Azure nodded his head, “Yes.”  
Yuki looked at Azure, the healers leaving after finishing their work, “Thank you, My Lord.”  
“I remembered you mentioned it was today.” Azure stood up, waving away his attendants, “I’ll be on my way.” He started scooting towards the door.  
“You won’t stay while I open it?” Yuki asked, his ears perking up towards Azure as he watched the Lord.  
Seeing this reaction, “Everyone out.” He spoke softly, “I will.”  
Everyone cleared out of the room within moments and Yuki looked confused, only opening the box once they were alone, “Lord Azure…” He lifted the necklace, looking at the earrings and bracelet that were still in the box, “Thank you.”  
“I got a good deal on a full set.” Azure rubbed the back of his head, “Being your element is ice, I thought it fit well.”  
Yuki put the necklace back in the box, “My Lord, such a gift is too much for me. I can’t thank you enough.”  
“You don’t need to thank me.” Azure smiled at him, “I wanted to do this. If you don’t want gifts I’ll make sure not to do this again. If you do...” he trailed off knowing that it would be harder to get out of the castle alone now, “Anyways. Have a good day.” He nodded his head before turning on his heel walking out the door. Azure was out the door too fast for Yuki to chase him, stopping only when he heard someone else say his name.  
“I heard the Captain of the Guard has been a little nosey and started looking into the rules of nobles and who they’re allowed to mate with.” A maid giggled quietly, “Seems he’s got a fancy for Lord Azure.”  
“You think so?” The maid cleaning with her gasped, “That would be so romantic!”  
Azure was already off as his mind was processing this idea, “It can’t be for me.” He shook his head as he heads to his room needing to change his clothing which was soaked with his blood. In his business, he didn’t bother to close the door all the way as he started to strip down.  
There was a knock at the door as Yuki walked in, stopping when he saw Azure partly naked, “Apologies, My Lord.” He quickly backed out of the room, pulling the door shut.  
“You don’t have to go?” Azure turned to look back at the door as he let the rest of the clothing drop down.  
Yuki shook his head, out of sight from Azure, “I didn’t mean to walk in while you were indecent, My Lord.”  
“I’ll be in the next room. So come in already.” Azure stepped across into his bathroom so he could wash the blood off his skin.  
Nodding, Yuki walked in the room, closing the door behind him, “You left before I could more properly thank you for the present.”  
Azure had started to wash down, “It was a birthday gift, don’t worry so much.”  
“It’s more than anyone has ever given me.” Yuki didn’t move, looking at the jewelry set.  
“Yeah?” Azure had finished walking, wrapping a towel around his waist he walked into the room.  
Yuki nodded, “The only thing that can compare to this is the practice sword I was given as a child from my father.”  
“Do you wish to get more birthday gifts?” Azure removed his eye covering to change it out for another, before pulling out more clothing. Slowly he pulled the towel off to replace it with underwear, “I don’t mind, as you are important.”  
“Gifts from you would be welcome, My Lord.” Yuki nodded, averting his eyes from Azure’s naked body, his pale cheeks making his light blush stand out a little.  
Pulling on the rest of his clothing he walked over to Yuki, “Then I will keep buying more.”  
Yuki nodded, “Thank you, My Lord.”  
“Anything else you wished to talk about?” Azure titled his head.  
There seemed to be something on Yuki’s mind but he shook his head, one of his fox ears twitching, “No, My Lord. That was all.”  
Azure smiled, “Are you sure?” He reached out to almost touching the twitching ear, “You always twitch when you have a complaint.”  
“What?” Yuki looked up even though he couldn’t see his ear, “I never noticed.”  
“You can’t see your own ears.” The demon chuckled, “My schedule was cleared today with the injuries and so on.” He pulled his hand back, “What else did you have to do today?”  
“Patrols.” Yuki shrugged, “Normal duties.”  
“I see.” Azure chuckled as he pulled back, “Are you going to follow me all day?”  
Yuki shrugged again, “If My Lord wishes, then I will. My Lieutenant will know to cover for me.”  
“You did say that if I didn’t want my guards to follow me, then you would.” Azure smiled at him warmly, “Have you ever seen my demon form, Yuki?”  
“No, My Lord. I also said that in the context of your leaving the castle grounds without guards.” Yuki pointed out, “But I have no qualms accompanying you.”  
“Do you want to see?” Azure hummed softly.  
Yuki nodded his head a little, “If My Lord wishes to show me.”  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Azure stepped back, his body ripping as feathers covered his body. Slowly it took the shape of the owl griffin, his wide eyes staring at Yuki as his elegant body took shape. Sitting on his haunches, he let his wings spread out stretching them, “I can see in many ways in this form.”  
“Do your eyes work the same in this form as in the other one?” Yuki asked, taking in his Lord’s image.  
“I can actively see the future and all its roads.” Azure chuckled softly, “If I focus I can see the past.” His long tail flicked slowly, “I can see possibilities, Yuki.”  
Yuki nodded, “Which has led to many decisions you make, I assume.”  
“Yes.” Azure’s cow like ears flicked, “I see what it could involve with you.”  
“With me, My Lord?” Yuki inclined his head, “What would I have to do with it?”  
Azure changed back as he smiled, “We will see.” He reached out brushing his fingers against the earrings in Yuki’s ears, “We will see what comes to be.”  
The soft touch made the white ear flick, “That’s vague but I will follow you to my last breath, My Lord.” Yuki bowed his head to Azure.  
“Then you will be breathing for a long time.” Azure pulled back, “I will make my rounds if you join me?”  
“Of course, My Lord.” Yuki bowed more fully to his Lord. Chuckling Azure walked down the halls, meeting his servants.  
“I think that I need a plant demon to tend to the plant life here. We must be too cold to deal with this normally.” He hummed softly as his fingers dragged over the plant life.  
Yuki nodded in thought, “I can have your advisor look into getting one then and if our climate is one a plant demon could handle.”  
“Thank you.” Azure nodded his head, “I will have a trip to meet a nearby lord over a land dispute in a few day. You will accompany me.”  
“Of course, My Lord. I’d never allow you to go to another lord’s land without adequate protection.” Yuki nodded his head firmly.  
“I am not worried, you always are on guard.” Azure paused to look outside, “A beautiful day to fly.”  
Yuki looked up at the clear sky, “I wouldn’t know, My Lord.”  
“If you are going to be my shadow, call me by my name?” Azure hummed softly.  
“Lord Azure, it wouldn’t be proper for me to do so.” Yuki bowed.  
“I’m bending the rule for you.” Azure chuckled, “Or should I call you Captain of the Guard?”  
Yuki stood straight again, “As lord, you have the freedom to call me whichever you want.”  
“Yuki.” He let out a frustrated sigh, “Come on.”  
“I will start calling you by your name since it is what you wish, Azure.” Yuki gave, “But when it comes to more formal matters, I will use your title.”  
“Alright.” Azure nodded his head, “Thank you.”  
Yuki nodded, “Shall we continue walking, Azure?”  
“You seem to really like saying my name.” Azure teased gently, as he started to walk again.  
“It’s a beautiful name. When translated it means ‘blue’. It’s the color of the sky and sea.” Yuki explained, deciding not to go into any more detail.  
“I know what it means.” Azure turned to look at him, “What does it mean for you?”  
The ice kitsune paused to think about it, “You. I hear the word and I think of the one I’ve sworn my sword and shield too.”  
Azure nodded his head, “Good to know.”  
“We should finish your rounds so you can rest. Healers suggest good rest even the day after they heal someone.” Yuki changed the topic.  
“Let's go to the towers.” Azure hummed as he started to walk aching to touch the sky after the stressful morning.  
Yuki nodded with a smile, “It will provide a beautiful view.”  
Azure walked up the tower, “Beautiful.” He made to the edge of the tower, the wind brushing against his skin causing him to shiver in anticipation.  
“Are you going to fly, M- Azure?” Yuki caught himself slipping and corrected, reprimanding himself mentally for it.  
“I think I will.” Azure hummed as large golden wings flared out. The winds picked him up as the rest of his body changed, the winds carrying him upwards.  
Yuki watched as Azure took to the air, “Be safe, Azure.” He flew for a half an hour before the tiredness dragged him back down and he landed a little harder than he had planned on. Changing back quickly he stumbled down to lean against the stone wall. “What happened?” Again, Yuki was already at his side to lend his support.  
“A bit sore.” Azure leaned his head back against the wall, “I’ll be fine.”  
“I can carry you to your room if you need me to, Azure.” Yuki decided that he would trust Azure as he could see no visible injury.  
“That's very tempting.” Azure reached up fixing his eye cover.   
Yuki gently touched Azure’s shoulder, “It’s no problem, Azure.”  
“The maids will gossip.” The demon chuckled turning his head towards Yuki, “They are so scandalous in their ideas.”  
“Are they? I don’t listen to them.” Yuki shrugged.  
Azure chuckled, “They suggest many ideas of our relationship.” He held his hand out, “You may.”  
Yuki took Azure’s hand lifting his lord up in his arms, “They prattle about matters they know little of.” He started walking to Azure’s bed chamber.  
Azure chuckled, ‘I heard rumors of questioning about mating laws. For my understanding, it’s all by the lord's choice.”  
“That would be the same from my understanding though I’ve never been deeply involved in such matters so I don’t know everything.” Yuki shifted Azure in his arms so he could push the door open.  
“I see.” Azure nodded his head, “Thank you.”  
Yuki set Azure down on his bed, “Rest now. You need it, Azure.”  
“I will see you another time.” Azure smiled at him warmly.  
“Of course.” Yuki paused before leaning forwards and kissing Azure’s forehead, “I will be patrolling if you need me.”  
“Alrighty.” Azure slid under the sheets.  
The Captain of the Guard felt relief as he was not rejected for his actions, “Rest well.” Bowing, he slipped out of the room closing it behind him.  
Azure hummed as he settled down, “I wonder what will happen.”


End file.
